


Бесполезный муж

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erik, Calm Down Erik, M/M, Swearing, Top Charles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Представьте ваш ОТП, занимающийся бурным сексом, как вдруг “A” ударяется головой об изголовье кровати. “B” же смеётся так, что они не могут закончить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> внешняя ссылка не работает, оставлю здесь  
> не оригинальная работа, перевод вот этого фанфика velvetcadence http://velvetcadence.tumblr.com/post/64349499196/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-having-rough
> 
> он же на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/4943333

Уступать контроль легко в такие моменты, когда Чарльз удерживает его, плотно прижимаясь, когда мир сосредоточен на блеске его румянца, на его губах, на горящем взгляде, движениях внутри него. Какой бы интимной поза не была, темп его толчков быстрый, грубый, точно такой, как ему нужно сегодня. Простыни съезжают с каждым движением, и Чарльз отпускает его запястья, чтобы вцепиться в бёдра. Эрик ищет опору, скользя короткими ногтями по влажной спине.

Чарльз вытрахивает из него низкие стоны с каждым толчком, Эрик теряется в ощущениях, возбуждает даже звук ударяющегося о стену изголовья кровати. Он закидывает голову назад, тело застывает от приближающегося оргазма и…

— Чёрт, бля, ау!

Чарльз остановился, тяжело дыша — пот капал с кончиков его волос — и хриплым голосом спросил:

— Что? Что не так?

Эрик выругался на родном языке, ощупывая больное место на голове. И если этого было недостаточно, картина, висящая над кроватью вдруг упала, сместившись от их неистового секса. Рамка зацепилась за изголовье кровати и прежде чем упасть и сломать Эрику нос, была остановлена его рукой.

На секунду они замерли в замешательстве. Затем Эрик отшвырнул картину, и Чарльз засмеялся. По началу лишь хихикая, а затем разразившись полноценным хохотом.

Вот только Эрика это не развеселило.

— Ой да иди ты нахуй, ты, и твой дурацкий член, и твоё ёбаное лицо, — это было не лучшее его оскорбление, но взбитый сексом мозг не смог выдать ничего более внятного.

— Прости за смех, darling, — сказал Чарльз с отдышкой, — ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя.

— Ты заноза в моей жопе, Чарльз Ксавье.

Чарльз засмеялся только пуще, и Эрик начал жалеть, что вышел замуж за человека с таким отвратительным чувством юмора.

— Слезь с меня. Бесполезный муж, который даже трахнуть меня нормально не может.

— Ну не надо так, дорогой, — Чарльз улыбнулся, шутливо целуя мужа в сосок. — Давай попробуем что-нибудь другое. Я всё исправлю.

То, с какой лёгкостью Чарльз мог раскидывать его по кровати, всегда удивляло Эрика: несмотря на небольшой рост, под мягкими кардиганами скрывалось немало мышц. Не успев толком ничего понять, Эрик уже лежал на другой стороне кровати, прижатый лицом и грудью к простыням и поднятым к верху задом. Чарльз игриво прикусил его за копчик и, начиная входить, убедился, что делает это именно под тем углом, что заставлял звёзды плясать у Эрика перед глазами.

Прошло немного времени перед тем, как он начал задыхаться:

— Ах… да, там… вот так.

— Не такой уж бесполезный, а? — прошептал Чарльз, и если Эрик и был рад тому, что улыбка пропала из его голоса, Чарльзу он не дал об этом знать.

Позже, когда они лежали, удовлетворённые оргазмом, с ноющими мышцами, Чарльз целовал больное место на голове мужа. Никакой шишки вовсе не было, так что Эрик вероятно преувеличивал. Совсем чуть-чуть…

На самом деле больно вовсе не было, ведь изголовье кровати было мягким, но Эрику нравилось, что на каждую жалобу Чарльз отвечал поцелуем и поглаживанием.

Уже засыпая в объятиях Чарльза, Эрик вовсе не злился на него. Возможно, он даже будет хвастаться, что его муж трахается так, что трескаются стены.


End file.
